1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a three-dimensional graphene structure and methods of manufacturing and transferring the same. Other example embodiments relate to 3-dimensional graphene structures with improved integrity and performance and methods of manufacturing and transferring the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene is drawing attention as a next-generation material for electronic devices because graphene has high mobility at room temperature. Graphene may be manufactured using various methods (e.g., exfoliation of graphite, epitaxial growth, and chemical vapor deposition).
When applying graphene to a device, various substrates (e.g., an oxide film and a plastic material) are used. Therefore, various methods for transferring manufactured graphene on such a substrate are being developed. However, when applying graphene to a large area device, graphene is damaged during a transferring process. Therefore, such damage needs to be suppressed during a process of transferring graphene.
Planar silicon-based devices have integrity and performance limitations. For overcoming such limitations, three-dimensional devices are being developed. Processes of patterning and transferring graphene have also been limited to a planar structure. Therefore, the development of a graphene-based three-dimensional device, and processes of three-dimensionally patterning and transferring graphene are needed.